


Screwing With An Interview

by robingurl



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robingurl/pseuds/robingurl
Summary: The usual Monaboyd Antics.
Relationships: Billy Boyd/Dominic Monaghan





	Screwing With An Interview

Screwing With An Interview  
By Robin Gurl

"Dommie.."

"Mmm?" Navy blue eyes looked around groggily. In front of him life  
was still blaring, much to the distress of the tired actor it looked  
as though it wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

People were still interviewing them even though it was obvious that  
the actors weren't keen on answering. Elijah had fallen asleep  
earlier and was now using Sean Astin as a pillow. Billy had followed  
Elijah's example and was now close to being asleep as well.

Dom and Billy's hands had met some time ago and every now and then  
Dom would run his fingers over the soft skin, amazed every time at  
how soft and smooth they were.

"When are they going to get the picture?"

Dom sighed shrugging. His head now only supported by Billy's  
head. "I don't know. We're all ready to go, I'm sure."

Their agents who were sitting in front of them on the opposite side  
of the room gave the duo a disapproving look, most likely because of  
their behavior. Being to tired to move Dom and Billy only stare  
blankly back.

Then one question disturbed their sense of peace. "Mr. Monaghan how  
has your love life been?"

That statement made both Dom and Billy sit up. Billy hit his head  
against Dom. "OW!!" The Scotsman moaned rubbing the throbbing bump  
on his temple.

Dom took labored breaths searching the crowd of reporters for the  
reporter who had asked the question. "Um, fairly well.."

Billy nervously looked back and forth from the floor the reporters.  
A faint blush covered his cheeks from embarrassment. He knew what  
they must have looked like laying all over each other like that.

"I see. Do you like girls?"

Dom blushed this time and then smirked. He could either cause a  
media up roar and shout `Hell No' or just smile innocently and  
go `Yes, of course' then give a random name of some actress that  
he `had' his eyes `on'.

Hm, that Media Up Roar sounded like fun. "Naw, girls are boring."

"Very well. How about boys? Is that why you were holding Mr. Boyd  
like that."  
Oops. Dom cursed and stared at Billy sympathetically, he hadn't  
meant to pull Billy into this as well.

"Our love life is none of your business, ma'am."

That voice it was Billy. Dom gulped, hoping Billy could pull it off.

"If we do love each other, which we do, it may or may not elevate to  
lovers. If and when it does I will feel honored to have him as my  
lover. If it doesn't I am honored to have him as a friend."

Dom's heart was so full that it almost burst. He wanted to know what  
was going on in Billy's head. Dom knew that Billy could lie but that  
tone was not lying. That tone was serious and a `meant' it tone.

*~*

"Thanks a lot Billy or saving me." Dom exclaimed after it was all  
over with.

"Yeh, your big mouth seems to get you in more trouble." Billy sat on  
the edge of Dom's knee and patted the thigh opposite of where he was  
plopped.

"So, did you um mean it?"

"Mean what?"

A sigh escaped Dom's mouth. It wasn't relief it was rejection. Dom  
had hoped that maybe Billy had really meant what he said.

"You alright, Dommie?" Billy turned slightly around and saw how  
distressed he looked, "Dom, what's wrong?"

"I don't know. I was just being stupid, that's all." Dom waved his  
arms around and leaned back in his chair. ::Stupid to think that  
you'd actually love me…::

"Are you talking about the lovers thing?" Billy asked.

"Maybe."

Billy chuckled, "Why do you love me?"

Dom blushed a bright red, "Perhaps. But I don't know if I want a  
bratty scot for a Boy Friend or not."

"HEY!" Billy exclaimed he tried to jump up but Dom wrapped his arms  
around him keeping him still.  
Dom buried his face into Billy's hair, "Bill, I'm serious. I do love  
you."

"Dom." Billy whispered. "I know you are."

"Then let's be together. I promise I'll go slow, I won't do anything  
you don't like." Dom was pleading now. He didn't want to say he  
liked any slut actress anymore.

He wanted to be honest and say `No, not girls. But I do love him.'  
Then pull the small Scottish man in his arms and kiss him on live  
television.

Billy sighed, "Look, I'll try it, ok. But I'm sure about this."

"Boyd, you are never fucking sure about anything." Dom replied  
chuckling. "You live your life unsure."

Billy looked down cast, "Yeh, it's just me."

"Exactly, which is why I love you. It's a cute asset along with your  
adorable accent, jaw achingly cute looks, and your perfect  
personality that turns you into Pippin." Then Dom kissed Billy on  
the lips.

Billy kissed back still unsure, but then reminded himself that he  
was the one that said that stuff.

Orlando walked in the room rolling up his shirt sleeves. "Guys, the  
car is leav-" He stopped and grinned.

"Stop grinning like that." Billy exclaimed climbing off Dom's lap.

Dom stood and wrapped an arm around Billy's waist. "You look like  
you were planning this."

As the duo walked out they heard Orlando on his cell phone, "Tell  
Janet, thanks for screwing with the interview. It worked perfectly."

Both boys looked to each other and eyes met and both smiled. "GET  
HIM!"

Orlando ran out screaming with two hobbits behind him yelling.

End


End file.
